


Jamie Reagan - GIF

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: GIF from season 6 episode 5, from the scene where Jamie makes a funny face at family dinner.





	Jamie Reagan - GIF

**Author's Note:**

> I had the hardest time trying to find a way to make this. I found a site call gfycat.com and it didn't make it the way I wanted it at first (with just Jamie) but I was able to go back and do so. Enjoy!

6x05 Backstabbers

 

 

 


End file.
